Hello Pervert
by PeachyBloom
Summary: [ Maaf sebelumnya salah Update] Baekhyun tak menyangka kalau ia akan terjebak dalam rumah keluarga Park bersama Chanyeol, salahkan saja Nyonya Park yang mengunci semua akses keluar masuk rumah itu. Sebenarnya biasa saja, namun saat menyadari dirinya selalu terbangun dipagi hari tanpa pakaian membuatnya ingin memakan Chanyeol hidup-hidup. Yaoi, Nc, ChanBaek, Smut...
1. Chapter 1

Hello Pervert

ChanBaek

M

YAOI, BOYxBOY, PLAGIAT? HELL, TYPO(S), M-perg (Tergantung situasi), SMUT, NC….

.

.

.

"Eomma~ aku tidak mau ikut!"

.

"Cepat atau kau akan aku nikahkan dengan Choi ahjussi!"

.

"Bokongmu tak lebih indah dari bunga yang sudah eomma-ku tanam!"

.

"Semalaman? Baiklah, siapa tahu aku juga bisa sekalian bercinta denganmu!"

.

"A-apa? Ngghhh, k-kau kenapahhh C-chanyeollh!"

.

"B-baek, kau gila! Sekarang buka pakaianmu. Ayo kita lanjutkan!"

.

"Yaak, ngghh, C-chanyeolhh! Morehh, f-fasterrhh….a-ayolah, kau bisa ahhh lebih cepat dari ini nghh!"

.

"Nghh ahh~. F-fasterrhh Chanyeol sialan AHH! Kenapa kau memasukannya?"

.

"Masa bodo dengan bokongmu! Kau tahu kalau kau menggodaku aku akan segera menghajar lubangmu itu!"

.

"Baekkie, kau sakit sayang? Bagaimana kalau eomma menemanimu ke rumah sakit? Kau terlihat sangat pucat!"

.

"BAEKHYUN! BUKANKAH EOMMA SUDAH MENGATAKAN PADAMU AGAR KAU TIDAK MELAKUKANNYA? SKARANG APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN HAH?"

.

"Chanyeol, kau harus nikahi aku besok pagi!"

.

"Nghh, dasar nakal! J-jangan Chan, a-aku baru saja selesai mandi! Nghh, a-aku akan membunuhmu ahhh setelah ini!"

.

Udahlah jangan banyak-banyak-_-

Aku tunggu review-nya kalo mau ini dilanjut^^

Review Please~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

Chanbaek

M

Summary : Baekhyun tak menyangka kalau ia akan terjebak dalam rumah keluarga Park bersama Chanyeol, salahkan saja Nyonya Park yang mengunci semua akses keluar masuk rumah itu. Sebenarnya biasa saja, namun saat menyadari dirinya selalu terbangun dipagi hari tanpa pakaian membuatnya ingin memakan Chanyeol hidup-hidup.

.

.

.

"Ayolah eomma~ Aku bisa meminta Luhan hyung dan lainnya menginap disini dan menemaniku!"

"No Baekhyun! bisa-bisa rumah eomma akan ternodai oleh kemesuman teman-temanmu itu!"

Namja manis bernama Baekhyun itu hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya kesal sambil terus mengikuti kemanapun eomma-nya pergi. Sudah hampir 15 menit ia merengek pada eomma-nya itu agar ia tak perlu mengikuti kemana wanita itu akan liburan.

"Kumohon eomma~ aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka bertingkah mesum dirumah kita! Aku janji eomma"

"Apa kau tidak mendengar eomma-mu ini sayang? Kau yakin bisa mencegah mereka? Biar eomma ingatkan!..." Wanita itu berbalik setelah menutup kopernya yang ketiga, ia menghela nafas dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada Baekhyun yang masih memasang wajah memohonnya. "Terakhir kali kalian kesini dan menginap kau bahkan hampir bercinta dengan Sehun sayang! Dan untungnya eomma segera datang, apa yang akan terjadi jika eomma tidak datang waktu itu? Dan eomma tidak akan membiarkannya terjadi lagi! Eomma tidak mau tahu, kau harus mau ikut eomma."

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya aku tidak mau ikut berlibur bersama eomma! Itu pasti membosankan. Apa yang harus aku lakukan disekeliling ahjumma-ahjumma genit?"

"Yaak! Secara tidak langsung kau baru saja mengatakan kalau eomma-mu ini genit! Cepat kemasi pakaianmu! Eomma tidak mau tau, ikut atau kau akan aku nikahkan dengan Choi ahjussi!"

"APA? B-baiklah, tunggu aku eomma!"

Baekhyun pun menyerah, ia berjalan dengan semangat yang luntur menuju kamarnya. Pikirannya sedang melayang jauh mendengar ucapan eomma-nya.

Apa tadi? Dinikahkan dengan Choi ahjussi? Lelaki tua yang kerjaannya hanya bisa mabuk dan mengganggu gadis dan juga namja manis di kompek mereka. Sialan, bagaimana nasib dirinya yang cantik dan menggemaskan jika harus menikah dengan ahjussi mesum macam Choi ahjussi? Hell no!

.

.

.

"Hmm, ada apa dengan wajah manis anakmu itu?"

Entah sudah berapa menit Baekhyun duduk diantara eomma-nya dan juga seorang ahjumma yang bisa dibilang cantik itu. Ia sedari tadi tak berhenti untuk tidak mempoutkan bibirnya yang sexy. Sumpah, ia benar-benar kesal dengan eomma-nya sekarang.

Lihatlah bagaimana wanita itu yang terlihat sangat bahagia sekarang, mengabaikan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sudah muak dengan segala hal yang eomma-nya dan juga ahjumma disebelahnya gossip-kan.

"Dia menolak untuk ikut liburan dengan kita"

Baekhyun dapat melihat denga jelas kalau ahjumma disebelahnya baru saja mengangguk dan membulatkan mulutnya mengerti. Eomma-nya yang sudah paham betul apa maksud dari temannya itu hanya menghela nafasnya dan menatap malas kearah Baekhyun.

"Dia memang menyebalkan! Aku bisa saja meninggalkannya dirumah, namun aku tak akan melakukan itu. Asal kau tahu, anakku ini benar-benar susah diatur dan juga mesum jika sudah berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Makanyaaku bersih keras untuk mengajaknya ikut dengan kita." Ucap eomma Byun meyakinkan, membuat Baekhyun lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya malas.

"Yaah, apa bedanya dengan putraku? Ia juga menolak saat aku mengajaknya. Dan untuk informasi saja, Chanyeol juga bukan anak yang baik dan menggemaskan. Dia juga sangat mesum, bahkan ia nekat bercinta dengan seseorang dihadapanku waktu itu. Dan itu membuatku benar-benar mual dan langsung mengunci Chanyeol selama 3 hari didalam gudang tanpa ponsel." Jawab eomma Park tak kalah bersemangat dari eomma Byun yang kini tengah menatap sangat serius kepada wanita yangmasih asik menjelek-jelekan putranya.

Heol. Apa kabar dengan Baekhyun? Oh lihatlah, ia baru saja menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Pasalnya kesua wanita paruh baya ini benar-benar sudah terlarut dengan perbincangannya sendiri. Tahu begini ia akan lebih memilih untuk menemani Choi ahjussi mabuk daripada harus mendengar eomma-nya bergosip.

Entah kedua wanita itu sadar atau tidak, mereka masih saja mengobrol saat Baekhyun sudah bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan ruang tamu kediaman keluarga Park.

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak tahu ini apa, tapi satu hal. Ia tidak bisa menutup mulutnya dan terus mengucapkan kaliamat seperti 'wow' 'mengagumkan' 'indah' berkali-kali dalam beberapa menit ini saat ia sudah berada disebuah tempat yang sepertinya taman. Ia dapat melihat beberapa macam bunga yang ia tak tahu namanya terlihat sudah mekar dan menyebarkan wangi yang khas.

"Aku tahu itu indah, tapi bisakah kau menyingkir dari sana? Bokongmu tak lebih indah dari bunga yang sudah eomma-ku tanam!"

Baekhyun menoleh, menunjukkan wajah –sok- polosnya sambil berkedip-kedip tak mengerti pada namja tampan yang baru saja menghina keindahan bokongnya.

"Kau siapa?"

Baekhyun bertanya, menghampiri namja itu dan duduk disebelahnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun dari wajah tampan seseorang yang kini duduk disebelahnya. Namja itu menoleh, awalnya ia menyeringai. Namun beberapa detik kemudian Baekhyun dapat memastikan bahwa seringaian itu hilang dan digantikan menjadi sebuah tatapan terkejut yang sangat menggemaskan menurut Baekhyun.

"Kau s-siapa? K-kenapa kau begitu cantik?"

"Ne? Kenapa menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan? Jawab dulu pertanyaanku jelek!"

"Apa? Jelek? Yakin aku jelek?"

"Begitulah dimataku!"

Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap lurus kearah ia lipat didada sambil wajahnya terlihat seolah-olah ia tengah merajuk dengan bibir yang dipoutkan.

"Yaak! Hentikan atau bibirmu kulumat habis-habisan!"

"Mwo? Dasar sinting!"

Baekhyun menggerutu, baru saja ia hendak bangkit dan meninggalkan namja tampan yang sayangnya gila dan mesum sendirian ditempatnya. Namun ia mengurungkannyakarena namja itu malah menariknya duduk kembali.

"Aku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol!"

"Ne?"

"Kau tahu? Yang sedang mengobrol dengan eomma-mu adalah eomma-ku!"

"O-oh!"

Baekhyun menjawab seadanya, toh ia tak terlalu peduli pada namja itu. Namja sialan yang beberapa menit lalu baru saja mengatakan kalau bunga disana lebih indah dari bokongnya yang sexy. Sial.

"CHANYEOLLIE~ KAU SUDAH SIAP BELUM? KITA BERANGKAT SETENGAH JAM LAGI!"

Itu nyonya Park, Baekhyun yang masih duduk disebelah namja tampan itu hanya bisa menahan tawanya saat ia menyadari wajah ketakutan milik Chanyeol. Ia menepuk bahu lelaki tinggi itu beberapa kali sebelum ia berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol dan terkikik geli.

"Sudahlah, aku harus pergi. Dan kurasa kau juga harus bersiap, kedua wanita itu benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Ya, kurasa begitu. Ohiya, kurasa kita bisa menjadi lebih akrab lagi. Mengingat kita akan berlibur dengan para ahjumma yang benar-benar menyebalkan, mereka pasti mengabaikan kita. Hmm, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku…. Aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun!"

Seseorang, bisakan seseorang mengambil seember air dan mengguyurnya kearah Chanyeol? Lihatlah namja itu sekarang, matanya tidak berkedip sama sekali dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka menyaksikan bagaimana Baekhyun yang kini terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat tersenyum lebar.

"B-baekhyunnie, ayo! Aku ingin cepat-cepat masuk!"

Chanyeol menyeringai, bohong kalau Baekhyun tidak melihatnya. Ia bergidik ngeri sendiri membayangkan ucapan Chanyeol yang ambigu itu. Masuk? Masuk apanya? Masuk kerumahya kah?

Chanyeol yang menyadari raut khawatir dan juga panik dari Baekhyun hanya menggeleng dan beberapa detik kemudian ia sudah menarik Baekhyun agar mengikutinya.

.

.

.

"Ah, kalian sudah bertemu rupanya?"

"Ne eomma, sekarang biarkan aku mengambil koperku! Dan aku akan mengajak Baekhyun kekamar, aku berjanji akan menunjukkan kamarku yang keren padanya."

"Mwo? Aku tidak mem-"

"Jja!"

Baekhyun terus saja berontak dari genggaman tangan Chanyeol yang sialnya sangat keras. Membuat pergelangan tangannya terasa sedikit perih, Baekhyun yakin kalau setelah ini tangannya pasti akan memerah.

"Masuk!"

"Pelan-pelan saja bodoh! Kau pikir aku ini apa? Jangan dorog aku sial!"

Chanyeol mengabaikannya, membaringkan dirinya diatas ranjangnya yang megah dengan sprei putih bersih yang sudah sedikit berantakan karena ulahnya berguling-guling diatas ranjang.

"Apanya yang keren? Cepatlah, kau bilang hanya ingin mengambil kopermu!"

"Ck, cerewet sekali!"

Baekhyun menggerutu, berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol dan tanpa permisi ia langsung berbaring disamping Chanyeol dengan posisi menghadap namja tampan itu. Ia tersenyum cukup lebar hingga menampilkan deetan giginya yang rapi.

"Ada apa? Jangan bilang kalau kau ingin kusetubuhi sekarang? Jangan harap!" Chanyeol berdecih, ,membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini keduanya saling berhadapan dengan Baekhyun yang mendelikan matanya tajam setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kau gila! Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh tubuh sexy-ku ini! Dasar Yoda mesum!"

"Jadi?"

"Hmm, bukankah kau tak ingin pergi liburan bersama para eomma?" Chanyeol mengangguk mengiyakan, matanya terlalu serius menatap bibir Baekhyun yang bergerak menggoda ketika namja manis itu terus bercerita mengenai rencananya.

"Kau yakin itu berhasil?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan matanya yang tak lepas dari bibir Baekhyun, bahkan sesekali secara tak sadar ia menjilat bibir bawahnya. Ugh, bibir itu terlihat benar-benar nikmat.

"Ne! eomma-mu tak akan tega membangunkan anak semanis diriku yang sedang tertidur dengan sangat nyenyak!"

"Lalu eomma-mu?"

"Biarkan saja, ia mungkin tak akan membangunkan kita juga. kurasa eomma akan membiarkanku tinggal, asalkan tidak ada teman-temanku disini"

"Teman-temanmu?"

"Ne, eomma tidak akan pernah mau meninggalkanku sendirian jika ada teman-temanku yang sangat mesum. Entahlah, aku bingung dengan yang kubicarcakan yeol! Dan tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi mengantuk sungguhan! Sial"

'Mesum? Kau hanya tak tahu kalau aku bahkan bisa lebih daripada teman-temanmu sayang!'

.

.

.

"Yaak! Anakmu tertidur!"

"Bangunkan saja! Baekhyun memang selalu seperti itu, kurasa ia hanya berpura-pura!"

"Tidak, kau lihat saja sendiri! Dia terlihat sangat kelelahan dan juga….. sedih! Kau pasti benar-benar memaksanya untuk ikut!"

"Ya, begitulah! Tapi aku tidak akan bisa meninggalkannya sendirian, aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya!"

"Tenanglah, kurasa aku akan membiarkan Chanyeol tidak ikut dan menjaga Baekhyun untukmu!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita tidak usah pergi?"

"Kau gila, kau harus menandatangani kontrak untuk majalahnya bodoh!"

"Ta-tapi Baekhyun….."

"Dia akan baik-baik saja! Percaya padaku, sekarang ayo kita berangkat sebelum mereka bangun!"

"B-baiklah"

Perfect.

Baekhyun mengintip dari balik selimutnya saat mendengar suara 'klek' dari pintu kamar Chanyeol. Ia membuka selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dan menepuk perlahan lengan Chanyeol yang memeluk pinggagnya.

"Lepaskan! Rencana kita berhasil!"

Chanyeol hanyamenggumam pelan dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun mau tak mau harus menahan terkejut karena wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan dada Chanyeol.

"C-chan, bisa lepaskan? Eomma kita sudah pergi dan kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang!"

Baekhyun bergerak dengan gelisah sambil terus berharap agar Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Awalnya memang Baekhyun yang meminta agar keduanya tidur secara berhadapan, maksudnya begini, Baekhyun menyadari kalau wajah Chanyeol benar-benar tampan dan rasanya sayang melewatkan pemandangan luar biasa seperti wajah Chanyeol. Namun ia tak meminta namja tiang itu memeluknya, dan sialnya lagi malah sekarang namja tampan itu tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"Aku mau pulang Chan!"

"Biarkan seperti ini! Setidaknya selama 5 menit, tubuhmu benar-benar nyaman untuk dipeluk!"

"Apa? 1 menit saja!"

"Tidak, 5 menit!"

"1,5 menit!"

"4,5 menit!"

"2 menit!"

"Hmmm, 10 menit!"

"Apa? Bagaimana kalau semalaman saja? Kau gila Park!"

"Setuju! Siapa tahu aku juga bisa mengagahimu sekalian!"

"Apa? Lepaskan!"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya, awalnya ia hanya bercanda, tak benar-benar serius saat mengatakan hal itu. Salahkan saja Chanyeol yang terlalu serius, membuat seolah-olah Baekhyunlah yang paling bersalah.

Berdoalah kalau Chanyeol tak akan lepas kendali kali ini, melihat bagaimana ia yang terlihat begitu menikmati tubuh Baekhyun sepertinya sedikit harapan bagi Baekhyun untuk lepas dari lelaki tampan itu.

"LEPASKAN AKU PARK CHANYEOL!"

TBC

Annyeong^^ apa kabar? Baikkah?  
Mian kalo misalkan aku update-nya kelamaan, ada beberapa masalah soalnya hehe^^  
Buat NC, mungkin di chapter selanjutnya. Ok^^

Oh, aku seneng banget pas tau Chanyeol bikin Soundcloud. Gimana kalian?  
Kalian udah bikin account Soundcloud kah?  
Kalo udah, bisa kali follow aku^^

 **Soundcloud : puterr**

 **Comment or like for followback^^**

Makasih banget buat yang nungguin FF ini, aku gatau apa jadinya ini FF kalo gaada kalian. Makasih banget karena kalian udah menyempatkan diri buat baca FF abal ini^^ Saranghae~

 **Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chanbaek

M

Summary : Baekhyun tak menyangka kalau ia akan terjebak dalam rumah keluarga Park bersama Chanyeol, salahkan saja Nyonya Park yang mengunci semua akses keluar masuk rumah itu. Sebenarnya biasa saja, namun saat menyadari dirinya selalu terbangun dipagi hari tanpa pakaian membuatnya ingin memakan Chanyeol hidup-hidup.

.

.

.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menyeringai kala Baekhyun yang malah terkulai dengan sangat lemas diatas ranjangnya. Chanyeol baru saja mengatakan pada Baekhyun kalau ia akan menghabisi namja manis itu sampai pagi, bahkan kalau bisa mereka tak perlu berhenti sama eomma mereka pulang. Mendengar itu Baekhyun yang tadinya terus memukuli Chanyeol hanya diam dan terkejut tanpa bisa berkata-kata.

"Sudah siap?"

Baekhyun menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang masih berdiri diambang pintu kamar mandinya. Ia mendelik tajam saat menyadari mata Chanyeol terus tertuju padanya dengan tatapan yang...entahlah.

"Orang gila mana yang siap untuk diperkosa sampai pagi? Kau itu benar-benar idiot!"

"AH, jadi kau benar-benar ingin aku melakukannya?"

"Terserah!"

Baekhyun menarik sebuah bantal dan menutupi wajahnya, ia benar-benar kesal dengan Chanyeol. Ia mengusak-usakkan kepalanya didalam bantal dan sesekali menggigit bantal malang itu.

Lelaki yang ada diambang pintu kamar mandi itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan hampir saja terbahak menyaksikan bagaimana lelaki yang jauh lebih pendek darinya itu tengah bertingkah layaknya anak kecil.

"nghh"

Baekhyun tak igin membuang bantal itu dari wajahnya, ia benar-benar tak ingin melihatnya karena tanpa melihatnya pun ia bisa merasakan bagaimana kejantanannya sedang dilecehkan oleh seseorang –siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol- dibawah sana.

"Lihat ini Byun!"

Chanyeol menarik bantal yang menutupi wajah Baekhyun tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya menggoda kejantanan Baekhyun dengan kakinya. Ia hampir saja tertawa terbahak melihat bagaimana wajah Baekhyun yang merah padam dengan matanya yang tertutup dengan rapat.

"L-lupakan saja Park!" Baekhyun bahkan menggerakkan-gerakkan kedua kakinya agar Chanyeol dapat menghentikan kegiatannya

"Apa? Kurasa tidak bisa. Lihatlah, bahkan sepertinya milikmu yang kecil itu sudah menegang hanya dengan sentuhan jari kakiku!"

"L-lupakan saja!"

"Biar kutebak, Kau pasti ketakutan. Ini pertama bagimu?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk selagi otaknya berusaha berpikir jernih bagaimana membuat Chanyeol menghentikan ini semua. Namun tak lama pikirannya benar-benar buyar saat ia merasakan kaki Chanyeol sudah tak ada diatas kejantanannya dan malah beberapa kecupan melayang disana yang masih terlapisi celana jeans miliknya.

"Kukira kau benar-benar brutal seperti yang Eomma-mu ceritakan. Hanya seorang lelaki manis kah?"

"N-nehhh! He-hentikan!"

Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan kakinya lemas berusaha melawan. Namun apalah itu, Chanyeol jauh lebih kuat darinya sekarang. Sekuat apapun ia menendang itu tak akan berpengaruh bagi lelaki tinggi yang kini sudah melepaskan pakaian atasnya.

"Mau bermain denganku? Kurasa itu akan melepaskan rasa penasaranmu."

"T-tidak! Tidak sekarang!"

"Kapan? Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi sayang. Kau terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan!"

Ia menyeringai dan beranjak naik untuk menindih Baekhyun, memperhatikan bagaimana wajah manis yang memerah itu masih tertutupi oleh lengan dikedua matanya. Baekhyun menggeleng berkali-kali saat Chanyeol memegangi kedua tangannya disisi kepala, membuat kedua tangan kecil itu tak bisa bergerak dibawah kukungan tangan Chanyeol yang besar.

"Apakah akan sakit?"

"Mugkin untukmu. Tapi aku akan memberikan kesan pertama yang baik pada gadis cantik sepertimu!"

"A-aku bukan gadis Chanyeol! Aku juga lelaki sam-CHANYEOL!"

Baekhyun berteriak dan membulatkan matanya menatap kebawah, ia mendapati seorang Chanyeol yang baru saja menggigit putingnya degan keras tengah menghisap benda itu dari balik kaosnya. Baekhyun dapat melihat bagaimana serakahnya Chanyeol kala itu, ia menyesapnya secara bergantian dengan terburu-buru dan juga meninggalkan jejak saliva diatas kaos berwarna abu-abu itu.

"J-jangan seperti ahh...Jangan seperti ini Chanhh."

Baekhyun mendesah hebat saat lutut Chanyeol kembali menekan kejantannannya yang masih tetap terbalut jeans sempit miliknya. Lengkap sudah, Baekhyun tak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Semua titik nikmatnya tengah dijamah oleh Chanyeol. Bahkan saat tangannya sudah terbebas dari kukungan Chanyeol ia tak bisa berbuat apapun selain melenguh dan mencengkram sprei Chanyeol hingga tak berbentuk.

Ini terlalu nikmat, Baekhyun tak tahan dengan ini semua. Ia belum pernah melakukan sampai sejauh ini, ia hanya senang melihat bagaimana Sehun melakukannya dengan keras pada Luhan sahabatnya. Ia jadi mengerti sekarang mengapa Luhan malah terlihat menikmati ketimbang berteriak kesakitan kala Sehun menggigitnya disana sini.

"C-chanhh...k-kumohon jangan seperti ini."

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sedikit kecewa saat Chanyeol menyudahi semuanya hanya untuk menanggapi ucapannya. Lelaki tinggi itu menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan senyum yang asdfghjkl ingin sekali Baekhyun melumat bibir lelaki tiang itu.

"hn? Kau mau yang seperti apa? Menungging? Diikat? Dikamar mandi? Didapur? Atau di at-"

"D-diikat saja!"

Chanyeol menautkan alisnya menatap wajah Baekhyun yang memerah dengan matanya yang bergerak kesana kemari karena malu dan juga gugup. Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya dengan bibirnya yang meyunggingkan senyum jahil sambil menatap Baekhyun yang sepertinya baru saja mneyesali ucapannya.

Tak lama Chanyeol kembali dengan sebuah tali panjang berwarna putih ditangannya, Baekhyun hanya bisa menelan ludahnya gugup. _'kenapa bocah idiot itu benar-benar ingin melakukannya? A-aku kan belum pernah melakukannya sama sekali.'_ Begitulah kira-kira isi pikiran Baekhyun yang kini memperhatian bagaimana Chanyeol yang kembali merangkak diatasnya.

"Bagian mana yang harus aku ikat sayang?"

Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada yang menggoda, ia sempatkan sebuah kecupan dibibir dan juga dileher namja manis itu.

"T-tidak jadi!"

"Ah, sayang sekali. Kau terlambat mengucapkannya. Kau tak bisa membuatku menunggu lagi."

Bukannya malah melawan, Baekhyun terlihat biasa saja dengan Chanyeol yang mengingkat kedua tangannya diataas kepala. Lelaki tu mengikatnya dangan keras hingga Baekhyun sendiri sangat yakin kalau tangannya pasti memerah setelah ikatannya terlepas nanti.

Tanpa berkata apapun Chanyeol sudah melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan ganas dan tanpa rasa kasihan sedikitpun pada lelaki yang sepertinya masih terkejut dengan matanya yang membulat.

Chanyeol menjilatinya dan mengulum secara bergantian bibir tipis dengan sedikit rasa manis itu, berusaha membuat sipemilik yang masih terkejut –mungkin- membuka mulutnya untuk lidahnya. Dan, saat Chanyeol menggigit dengan pelan bibir bawahnya barulah Baekhyu melenguh dan membuat mulutnya terbuka sedikit, memberikan kesempatan emas pada Chanyeol untuk segera melesakkan lidahnya.

"Nghh,,,Chhanyeolhh,,,t-tanganmuhh!"

Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya Chanyeol segera menyingkap baju Baekhyun hingga memperlihatkan perut putih yang rata itu. Ciumannya turun menuju leher Baekhyun yang masih mulus, menjilatinya dengan tak sabaran hingga membuat Baekhyun menggelinjang kegelian.

"C-chanyeolhhh! Ahh...nghh l-leherku sangat ahh s-sensitif! J-jang- ahh"

Siapa yang peduli dengan itu. Chanyeol segera mengecap leher itu dan memberikan beberapa tanda keunguan yang sangat ia yakin tak akan dalam beberapa hari kedepan.

Tak segan Chanyeol memberikan banyak kecupan diperut Baekhyun yang terlihat karena ia menyingkap pakaiannya tadi. Ia masuk kedalam kaos Baekhyun dan menemukan kedua nipple namja itu yang sudah menegang. Chanyeol menjilatinya bergantian, membuat Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan ingin sekali berteriak pada lelaki yang kini sudah menghisap nipple-nya dengan brutal. Ingin sekali ia memeluk dan mendorong kepala Chanyeol dari luar kaosnya, berusaha memohon lebih pada lelaki yang kini sudah menjilati seluruh permukaan dadanya. Namun itu mungkin nanti, ingatkan dia kalau tangannya masih terikat dengan kencang diatas kepalanya.

Baekhyun dapat merasakan bagaimana lidah Chanyeol yang bergerak turun hingga keperutnya dan berakhir dengan beberpa kecupan diatas perutnya.

"C-chanyeolhhh..."

Chanyeol hanya menyeringai mengabaikan Baekhyun dengan pandangan sayunya itu. Ia membuka pengait beserta zipper celana yang dikenakan oleh Baekhyun, menampakan sebuah undewear berwarna putih dengan tonjolan yang sudah mengeras didalamnya.

"Kutebak ini sangat sakit"

"N-nehh! S-sentuh lagi Chanyeol."

Dengan senang hati Chanyeol menyentuhnya, bahkan menarik Jeans hitam yang dikenakan oleh Baekhyun hingga jeans itu menyangkut dengan malang dikaki namja manis itu. Ia menekan kejantanan Baekhyun yang sudah sangat tegang dan sedikit mengeluaran precum itu. Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya, menarik sedikit celana dalam Bakehyun dan mengintip bagaimana keadaan didalamnya.

"J-jangan hanya dilihat Chanyeolhh!"

Ya, Chanyeol mengerti itu Baek. Bahkan ia jauh lebih berpengalaman ketimbang dirimu itu. Dengan tak sabaran Chanyeol mengocok kejantanan Baekhyun hingga lelaki yang tangannya masih diikat itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia tak bisa berbuat apapun dengan tangan terikat seperti itu.

Apalagi saat Chanyeol malah memasukkan kejantanan yang jauh lebih kecil dari miliknya kedalam mulutnya. Ia menghisapnya dengan bernafsu hingga Baekhyun sendiri merasa lupa bagaimana caranya mendesah. Kakinya sudah bergerak-gerak gelisah hingga celana jeans dan underwear yang tadi menyangkit dikakinya sudah tergeletak dengan naas diatas lantai.

"Chanyeolhh! Ahh...i-itu shhh ayo cepathhh...s-sedikit lagi...l-lebih kuat yeolhhh! Aku ak-Mhhhh"

Baekhyun akhirnya menghelan nafas lega ketika Cairan yang ia tahan kelar dan mengalir begitu saja kedalam mulut Chanyeol saat lelaki itu menghisapnya hingga pipinya mencekung.

"Sekarang giliranku! Berteriaklah jika sakit dan jangan lupa mendesah jika kau menyukainya. Arraseo chagi?"

"N-ne"

Apa-apaan itu? Chagi? Lihatlah wajah Baekhyun sekarang, memerah dengan senyum yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat manis. Padahal beberapa saat lalu ia terlihat panik dan guugup saat Chanyeol terus-terusan menggoda tubuhnya.

"Kau siap?" Chanyeol yang sudah melepaskan celananya entah sejak kapan mengocok sebentar kejantanannya yang sudah ereksi hanya karena melihat Baekhyun. Ia mengarahkannya kedepan hole Baekhyun yang sudah sedikit basah karena Chanyeol tadi sempat menjilatinya.

"A-aku sia-IDIOT!"

Baekhyun menjerit heboh saat Chanyeol langsung mendorong kejantannnya dengan tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun merasa terkejut karena holenya terasa seperti dirobek oleh kejantanan panjang yang sekarang sudah bersarang didalam lubang anusnya.

"Ahh Chanyeolhhh bergerakh saja! Apa susahnya bodoh!"

"Oohh Baekhh! Kau berani mengataiku bodoh? Lihat saja apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu!"

Chanyeol mulai bergerak maju mundur sesuka hatinya, membuat Baekhyun begitu gemas dan ingin mengomeli Chanyeol yang membuat hole-nya makin terasa gatal.

"C-chanyeolhh! Bergeraklah dengan cepat. Kau bis-AHH Nghh...Chahhhh"

Baekhyun tersentak-sentak hingga ia tak henti-hentinya mendesah karena Chanyeol benar-benar liar kala itu. Lelaki tinggi itu terlihat menikmati kegiatannya, ia terus memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dengan tangan yang meremas kejantanan Baekhyun yang terkulai ditangannya.

"B-baekhyun! Lubangmu benar-benar kelaparan sayang oohh... kau harus melihat bagaimana lubang itu memakan penisku dengan brutal Baekhh!"

"Chanyeolhhh...nghhh...i-ikatannya kumohon ahhh"

"Kau yang memintanya!"

"ahhh...ahh... mhh Yeolhh itu sangat n-nikmathh...t-tusuk lagi yeolhh"

Baekhyun mengabaikan ikatannya, ia merasa benar-benar kewalahan sekarang. Chanyeol masih menusuk lubangnya dibawah sana dengan brutal, membuat Baekhyun sendiri dapat merasakan kalau kejantanannya yang berada ditangan Chanyeol makin menengang. Ia membuka mulutnya dan menggumamkan nama Chanyeol dengan desahannya yang ughh apalah itu di benar-benar sexy.

"I-iktaannyahhh... Yeolhhh aku b-benar ahhhh benar suka ituhhhh...A-yo tumbuk lebih keras lagi yeolhh!"

"Memohon dan aku akan melepaskan ikatannya!"

"Yeolliehhhh,,,, kumohonn lepaskan iktan inihhh,,,,Baekkiehh akan melakukan apapun untuk Ahhh...hhhh yeollie"

"Permintaan ditolak!"

Baekhyun menggerutu dan mengumpat didalam hatinya pada lelaki tinggi itu. Ia dapat merasakan kalau kejantanannya dan juga milik Chanyeol yang berada didalam sana berkedut beberapa kali, membuatnya yakin kalau ia akan segera mencapai klimaksnya sedikit lagi.

"Memohon!"

"Nghh,Chanyeolhh sialann! Lepaskan tanganku ahhhh agar akuhh...YEOLHH"

Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas saat cairannya keluar membasahi tangan Chanyeol dan juga perutnya. Ia dapat merasakan pula Cairan Chanyeol yang menembak didalam holenya dan mengalir keluar saat lelaki itu mencabut kejantanannya.

"Aku lepaskan tanganmu agar apa?"

"AGAR AKU DAPAT MEMBERKAN PENIS PANJANG DAN BESARMU ITU BELAIAN. AKU BENAR-BENAR INGIN MEMEGANG DAN MERASAKAN PENIS BESAR ITU MEMENUHI RONGGA MULUTKU PARK CHANYEOL!"

"Permintaan diterima."

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan sangat manis, ia merangkak dan membuka ikatan pada tangan Baekhyun. Ia menatap Baekhyun yang masih memejamkan matanya dengan nafas yang terengah. Wajahnya dibanjiri oleh keringat yang membuatnya makin terlihat sexy dimata chanyeol.

Sesegera mungkin Chanyeol mengubah posisinya hingga Baekhyun yang sudah terlepas ikatan tangannya berada diatas Chanyeol.

"Lakukan sesukamu! Dan jangan lupakan untuk memnuhi rongga mulutmu dengan penisku!" Chanyeol meneringai, ia mengangkat tangannya dan menjadikan bantalan untuk kepalanya. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun yang masih bersandar didadanya melakukan apapun sesukanya.

Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya dan menjilati nipple Chanyeol yang ada didepannya. Ia menghisapnya dengan mata terpejam, ia masih sangat lelah setelah Chanyeol baru saja membobol holenya dengan kurang ajar.

"Baekh!"

Baekhyun mengerti dan segera memposisikan wajahnya didepan kejantanan Chanyeol, ia menelan ludahnya gugup dan dengan ragu-ragu menyentuh kejantanan panjang milik Chanyeol dengan jemarinya. Ia meremasnya perlahan dan takut-takut, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat kejantanan sebesar milik Chanyeol. Terakhir kali ia melihat punya sehun tidak sebesar ini (menurutnya).

Sadar atau tidak, Baekhyun malah memejamkan matanya dan memasukkan kejantanan itu kedalm mulutnya, ia menyedotnya bagaikan anak kecil yang kehausan.

"Baekhyun! Mulutmu itu benar-benar nikmat!"

Chanyeol menggeram, memperhatikan bagaimana Baekhyun bear-benar menggoda dengan mulut mencekung dan juga matanya yang terpejam kala ia menyedot kejantanan Chanyeol.

"Sudah-sudah, kemarilah sayang!"

Baekhyun benar-benar ingin marah da meneriaki Chanyeol saat lelaki itu menarik kejantanannya daridalam mulut Baekhyun, membuat rongga mulutnya yang tadi penuh kini kembali terasa hampa dan kosong.

"Kau curang!"

Baekhyun merangkak naik keata Chanyeol hingga wajah mereka berhadapan, Chanyeol mengusap perlahan pipi Baekhyun dengan tangannya. Ia tersenyum sangat tampan dan menarik dagu Baekhyun agar ia dapat mencium bibir manis dan menggoda milik Baekhyun sebelums sesuatu diatas kepalanya bergetar dan berbunyi dengan nyaring.

"tunggu, ponselku berbunyi yeol!"

Baekhyun merangkak naik untuk mengambil ponselnya. Chanyeol menggeram kesal karena gagal untuk melumat bibir Baekhyun yang sudah sangat ia inginkan itu.

"Kita lanjutkan setelah aku mengangkat telepon"

Baekhyun mengangkat ponselnya cukup kesal. Nama Luhan terpampang dengan jelas disana, ia ingin sekali melempar benda itu. Sebenarnya ia sedang kesal dengan Luhan, salahkan saja lelaki rusa itu yang tidak memperbolehkan Baekhyun meminjam kamar mandinya untuk beronani.

"Katakan dengan cepat hyung!"

"..."

"Aku...chanhh"

Baekhyun melirik kebawah dan mendapati Chanyeol yang mengangkat kepalanya dan menghisapi nipplenya dengan seelah tangan yang memijat nipple satunya.

"Kau tidak perlu ahh tahu!"

"..."

"Issh, iya iya! Aku baru selesai menghabiskan ronde pertama dengan lelaki yang memiliki kejantanan besar dan panjang! Dan sekaran aku sedang menyusuinya, jadi berhentilah menggangguku. Meneleponnya nanti saja!"

Tuut Tuut

Benar-benar teman kurang ajar, bahkan saat Luhan belum mengatakan apapun Baekhyun sudah menutup sambungannya dan membuang ponselnya ke kasur. Ia menengok kebawah dan mendapati Chanyeol yang masih menghisap-hisap nipplenya dengan brutal. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menurunkan tubuhnya agar Chanyeol dapat lebih mudah melakukan kegiatannya.

Ia merem melek saat Chanyeol menggesekkan giginya pada unjung putingnya yang menegang itu. Rasanya ia ingin terjatuh karena Chanyeol benar-benar memberikan nikmat yang luar biasa. Tangan Chanyeol yang tadinya hanya mengusap pinggang Baekhyun kini turun kepantatnya dan meremas keduanya dengan keras. Jari telunjukknya ia arahkan kelubang Baekhyun baekhyun yang terlihat dengan jela karena namja itu masih menungging tanpa berniat memasukkannya.

"Nghh, J-jarimu ituhhhh"

"Kenapa susunya tidak keluar sayang?"

Baekhyun menggeleng menahan nikmat, gigi-gigi Chanyeol di nipple-nya benar-benar membuatnya gila. Lelaki itu terus-terusan menghisapnya tanpa ampun.

"Coba lagi sajahhh"

Baekhyun membusungkan dadanya hingga Chanyeol makin mudah untuk menghisap nipplenya, namun tak lama Chanyeol malah kembali membalikkan posisinya, ia langsung menarik kaki Baekhyun untuk mengangkang dan memberikan akses bagi kejantanannya yang sudah menegang.

"Chanyeolhhh...ahhh l-lubangku ahhh...t-tuusuk l-lebih cepat yeolhh"

Chanyeol tidak tuli, dan ia sangat cerdas untuk mengetahui apa maksud Baekhyun. Ia menekuk kaki Baekhyun dan membuat lelaki itu mengangkang, membuat jalurnya untuk menumbuk lubang itu semakin leluasa.

"ahhh..yeolhh...a-akuhhh sampaihhhh"

"Aku juga Baekhh!"

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan menyambar sebelah nipple Baekhyun. Ia menghisapnya dengan keras saat kejantanannya menggembung dan menembakkan banyak sekali sperma didalam rektum Baekhyun. Tangannya yang banjir oleh sperma Baekhyun masih bergerak memijat penis Baekhyun yang tidak cukup besar itu hingga tak ada sesetes sperma lagi yang keluar dari sana.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan meninggalkan tali saliva di dipple Baekhyun, saat tali itu terputus ia hanya bisa tersenyum dan memberikan Baekhyun sebuah kecupan.

"A-apa? Ngghhh, k-kau kenapahhh C-chanyeollh!"

"Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah! Aku mau mandi lagi"

"A-aku ikut yeol!"

"eh?"

TBC

 **Nc-nya lanjut di chap berikutnya yooo~**

Aku balik lagi~ sorry kalo misalkan nc-nya kurang. Aku sempet libur buat nulis NC, dan baru mulai lagi sekarang wkwk.

Serius, review yang kemarin makasih banget. Aku ga nyangka ternyata banyak yang nunggui ff ini.

 _ **Review Juseyo~**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chanbaek

M

Summary : Baekhyun tak menyangka kalau ia akan terjebak dalam rumah keluarga Park bersama Chanyeol, salahkan saja Nyonya Park yang mengunci semua akses keluar masuk rumah itu. Sebenarnya biasa saja, namun saat menyadari dirinya selalu terbangun dipagi hari tanpa pakaian membuatnya ingin memakan Chanyeol hidup-hidup.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari pagi menyeruak begitu saja dengan tak tahu diri melalui sebuah selah diantara gorden yang tidak tertutup dengan rapat. Membuat lelaki manis yang masih memejamkan matanya itu melenguh tak suka saat cahaya itu mengenai bahunya yang tak tertutup apapun hingga menimbulkan sedikit rasa panas.

"Silau sekali!" Ia bergumam tanpa berniat membuka matanya sedikitpun, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada seseorang yang bahkan masih asik didalam mimpinya.

Lelaki manis itu membuka matanya tiba-tiba dan mendapati dada seseorang kini tepat berada dihadapannya. Ia hampir saja meneriaki namja yang bertelanjang dada dihadapannya kalau ia tidak segera menyadari tubuhnya bahkan tidak mengenakan pakaian apapun.

Ia segera duduk dari tidurnya dan menarik selimut yang tadinya menutupi dirinya dengan namja itu, membuat selimut itu menjadi miliknya dan mengabaikan lelaki tinggi yang bahkan tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Sialan!"

Ia mengutuk lelaki disebelahnya dan berusaha turun dari ranjang itu walau harus menahan rasa perih karena ia baru mengingat kalau semalam ia bahkan menghabiskan hampir 9 ronde bersama lelaki tinggi yang kini masih telentang dan hanya mengenakan celana dalam.

"Kau mati setelah ini Park!"

Ia menyeret langkahnya dengan perlahan dan frustasi menuju kamar mandi yang entah mengapa terasa sangat jauh darinya. Padahal semalam ia merasa kalau sepertinya kamar mandi itu hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dari ranjang.

.

.

.

Gemericik air yang berjatuhan dari shower terasa begitu menenangkan kala Baekhyun terus saja berdiri dibawahnya tanpa berniat melakukan apapun, selimut besar yang tadi membungkus tubuhnya bahkan sudah ia jatuhkan tepat didepan pintu kamar mandi tadi.

Ia menatap punggung kakinya yang bahkan terdapat dua kissmark dari Chanyeol disana, ia mengingat betapa liar permainan mereka semalam.

"Lepaskan tanganmu atau aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga Chanyeol!"

"Aku tidak takut!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dengan malas, benar-benar malas untuk menghadapi lelaki sialan yang sudah mengambil keperjakaan yang selama ini ia jaga baik-baik. Serius Baek, kau bahkan pernah berniat memberikan keperjakaan itu pada gurumu dulu. Apanya yang baik-baik?

Chanyeol yang memeluknya dari belakang makin mengeratkan pelukannya, ia menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Baekhyun dengan mata yang masih terpejam karena mengantuk.

"Tidur saja! Kenapa kau malah kesini?"

"Hanya ingin menemanimu!"

"Terserah saja!"

Air yang berjatuhan mengenai keduanya makin deras, Baekhyun memutar tuas-nya tadi. Ia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan mandinya daripada ia mendapat bahaya karena Chanyeol yang kini berada didalam ruangan yang sama dengannya tanpa mengenakan pakaian apapun.

"Mpthhck"

Terlambat. Chanyeol mengulum daun telinga Baekhyun dengan sensual, membuat Baekhyun yang tadinya hendak kabur dari lelaki tinggi itu malah membatu ditempatnya.

"L-lepaskan Chanyeol!"

"Mpthhck"

Bukannya menuruti Baekhyun, Lelaki tinggi itu malah menurunkan kecupannya pada Bahu Baekhyun. Memberikan lelaki manis itu beberapa buah kissmark lagi pada bahunya yang sudah tidak mulus seperti sebelumnya. Baekhyun makin memejamkan matanya kala tangan Chanyeol sudah menjalar naik dan memilin kedua nipple-nya dengan keras.

"Ng-nghh"

Tubuhnya dibalik paksa oleh Chanyeol hingga kini keduanya berhadapan, tak menunggu lama lagi Chanyeol pun langsung menyerang bibir pulm yang sudah membengkak itu dan melumatnya dengan penuh nafsu.

Guyuran air shower diatas kepalanya bahkan tidak membuat Chanyeol berniat untuk menyelesaikan permainannya dengan Baekhyun. Ia mengangkat sebelah kaki Baekhyun dan segera mengarahkan kejantanannya pada hole-nya.

Baekhyun menggeram didalam ciumannya kala ia merasa sesuatu yang panjang dan berisi memenuhi lubang analnya. Ia yang bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya benar-benar pasrah dengan keadaan kali ini. Ia tak bisa melawan apa lagi memarahi Chanyeol karena sudah memperkosanya dipagi hari yang cerah seperti ini.

Ia mengalungkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol saat lelaki tinggi itu mengangkat kaki sebelahnya lagi untuk melingkar diperutnya. Jadilah Chanyeol yang menggendong Baekhyun kali ini. Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dibibir Baekhyun dan melanjutkannya pada leher Baekhyun, menghisapnya cukup kuat hingga membuat tubuhnya makin menegang.

"P-pindah saja Yeol! A-ahhh,,,,b-bukannya ahh kau bosan b-bermain dikamarhh mandi nghh!"

"Siapa bilang?"

Chanyeol menyeringai dan membaringkan tubuh Baekhyun diatas lantai kamar mandinya. Ia mengecilkan air yang keluar dari shower diatasnya. Ia kembali menggenjot hole Baekhyun tanpa ampun. Membuat namja manis itu terhentak-hentak dengan kaki yang masih melingkar diperut Chanyeol.

"B-bodohh! L-lebih dalam lagihhhh Chanyeol!"

"Mendesahlah!"

"A-ahhh,,k-kauhhh s-sangathh brengsek Chanyeolhhh!"

"begitulah!"

Chanyeol mempercepat gerakannya, membuat Baekhyun tak sanggup lagi melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya saat klimaks malah memilin kedua nipple-nya sendiri. Membuat Chanyeol yang melihatnya makin menyeringai dan makin mempercepat gerakannya disaat-saat terakhir sebelum sperma-nya menembak didalam Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu menyeringai kemudian melepaskan kejantanannya dari hole Baekhyun dan mendapatkan desahan lega dari lelaki manis dibawahnya yang sudah nampak kelelahan dengan tangan yang masih memilin nipple-nya sendiri.

Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun sejenak sebelum ciumannya turun hingga perut Baekhyun yang sudah terdapat banyak kissmark. Ia menyeringai dan mengecup kejantanan Baekhyun yang tertidur kala orgasme-nya dironde pertama barusan.

Ia menarik kaki Baekhyun untuk mengangkang dan segera mencumbu paha bagian dalam lelaki itu. Menambah beberapa kissmark yang semalam sudah ia berikan pada lelaki manis itu.

"A-ahhh….A-aku tidak akan memaafkanmu Park!"

"Baiklah, satu ronde lagi dan aku akan menambahkan kissmark dibokongmu!"

"T-tid-Anghh"

Biarkan keduanya melanjutkan. Baekhyun yang baru saja menungging nampaknya cukup terkejut kala Chanyeol langsung memasukkan kejantanan besarnya kedalam hole-nya. Ia merutuk dalam hati karena mau ditinggal oleh eomma-nya barsama seorang maniak seperti Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bukanlah seseorang yang dapat melanggar janji yang sudah ia buat sendiri. Namun kali ini entah kenapa bahkan ia melanggarnya, padahal ia tadi sudah berjanji hanya akan menambah satu ronde bersama Baekhyun. Tapi akhirnya ia malah melanjutkan sampai 4 ronde didalam kamar mandi, dengan beberapa gaya yang bahkan membuat Baekhyun sendiri kelelahan.

"Aku akan mengadu pada eomma!"

"Adukan saja!"

"YAAK! Lihat ini!"

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi berdiri didepan cermin besar milik Chanyeol terkejut bukan main saat ia mengangkat kaosnya hingga menunjukkan kedua nipple-nya. Ia menyentuhnya yang terlihat seperti membengkak karena Chanyeol terus-terusan menghisapnya.

"CHANYEOL! NIPPLE-KU MEMBENGKAK! KAU HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB!"

Chanyeol yang tadinya hanya terduduk diatas ranjangnya dengan ponsel yang setia ditangannya menatap Baekhyun dengan bingung. Ia menghentikan permainan di ponselnya dan menghampiri lelaki pendek yang kini masih berdiri didepan cermin dengan kaos yang masih tersingkap.

"Kenapa?"

"KAU MEMBUAT NIPPLE-KU MEMBENGKAK BODOH! BAGAIMANA KALAU SETELAH INI AKU MEMPUNYAI PAYUDARA HAH?"

"Itu jauh lebih baik!"

Ingin sekali rasanya Baekhyun melemparkan vas bunga diatas nakas ke kepala Chanyeol, kali saja itu bisa menguragi kadar kemesuman lelaki dengan senyuman lebar itu. Pikir Baekhyun.

"Huwaaa, aku tidak ingin punya payudara! Ck, aku akan memberi pelajaran pada mulutmu setelah ini!"

"Akan lebih baik kalau itu dengan mulutmu juga Baekhyun!"

"Bermimpi sana!"

"Bermimpi bercinta lagi denganmu? Dengan senang hati sayang!"

Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dari kaosnya yang tersingkap, membuat kaos itu kembali jatuh dan menutupi tubuhnya. Ia kembali bercermin dan memperhatikan leher dan juga lengannya yang dipenuhi kissmark Chanyeol.

Tanpa pernah Chanyeol duga sebelumnya, kini Baekhyun menurunkan celana pendek beserta celana dalam yang ia kenakan. Menunjukkan kejantanan miliknya yang tertidur didepan cermin besar itu. Ia menyentuh-nya dan memperhatikan banyak kissmark dimana-mana. Ia mendengus kembali dan membalikkan tubuhnya, membuat bokong sexy-nya yang kini sudah berhiaskan kissmark hasil pekerjaan Chanyeol terpampang jelas didepan kaca.

"kau benar-benar harus bertanggung jawab Chanyeol!"

Ia menungging hendak memakai kembali celananya yang menyangkut dimata kaki, namun itu semua terhenti kala tangan Chanyeol malah menariknya untuk kembali berhenti.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memamerkan hole-ku padamu!" Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu kesal dan kembali menunggingkan dirinya untuk mengambil celananya. Jelas sekali hole-nya bahkan terlihat dari pantulan cermin. Membuat Chanyeol merasa gundukan dibalik celananya bangun dan menegang karena berpikir Baekhyun benar-benar menggodanya.

"B-baek, kau gila! Sekarang buka pakaianmu. Ayo kita lanjutkan!"

Dan saat itu juga Baekhyun benar-benar menyesal menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dengan hal yang berbau mesum. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri kalau ini tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi pada dirinya. Ia tidak akan memancing Chanyeol yang dasarnya sudah mesum itu menjadi lebih mesum karena ulahnya.

.

.

.

 _ **Ddrtt Dddrtt**_

"Yaak, ngghh, C-chanyeolhh! Morehh, f-fasterrhh….a-ayolah, kau bisa ahhh lebih cepat dari ini nghh!"

 _ **Ddrtt Dddrtt**_

"A-aku sampai Baek!"

"Nehhhh!"

 _ **Ddrtt Dddrtt**_

"P-ponselmu yeol!"

Baekhyun yang masih lelah pasca orgsme-nya menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tubuh Chanyeol. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa. Dadanya naik turun dengan keringat yang membuat tubuhnya terasa benar-benar lengket.

"Eomma?"

"…"

"Ne. Aku sudah tahu! Tadi Baekhyun memberitahuku kalau semua pintu dirumah ini tidak bisa dibuka kecuali kamarku."

"…"

"Jadi sungguh eomma yang melakukannya?"

"…"

"Bagaimana aku bisa kabur eomma! Bahkan kau tidak meninggalkan satupun kunci cadangan!"

"…"

"Oh baiklah. Baekhyun masih tertidur!"

"…"

"Bye eomma!"

Helaan nafas lembut didadanya menyadarkan Chanyeol dari lamunan singkatnya, ia menoleh kebawah dan tersenyum memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tengah memejamkan matanya dengan dada yang masih naik turun.

"Jadi, mau melanjutkan?"

"A-ahh"

.

.

.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

"Entahlah, terserah kau saja!"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk setelah mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, tangannya terangkat untuk mengacak surai namja manis yang bahkan hanya mengenakan selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang sudah tidak polos itu.

Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan panas mereka beberapa menit yang lalu dengan terpaksa, kalau saja Baekhyun tidak merengek perutnya kelaparan atau apalah itu. Chanyeol bersumpah tidak akan melepaskan namja itu walau hanya beberapa menit ataupun detik.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam disalah satu kursi dimeja makan sambil menatap Chanyeol yang kini terlihat kebingungan, lelaki itu menimang sejenak sebelum ia meraih ponselnya dan menekan beberapa digit angka.

"Kau mau apa yeol?"

"Delivery"

"Ck, kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana?"

"eh?"

Baekhyun berdecak dan segera bangkit menghampiri Chanyeol yang masih berdiri didepan kompor dengan ponsel ditangannya. Lelaki tinggi itu nampak bingung, namun setelahnya ia benar-benar tersadar dan menepuk keningnya pelan dengan telapak tangan.

"Kau lupa kalau rumahmu itu terisolasi?"

"Ah, kau benar. Lalu kita harus bagaimana?"

"Memasak!"

"Kau menyuruhku memasak?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dengan antusias, senyuman khasnya terlontar begitu saja dihadapan Chanyeol yang masih sedikit terkejut karena baru kali ini ada orang yang memintanya memasak.

"Aku tidak bisa memasak!"

"Aku tidak mau tahu yeol!"

"Tapi aku sungguhan tidak bisa! Kau mau aku mengacaukan segalanya? Seperti membakar wajan atau yang lebih parah, rumah ini bisa saja ter-"

"Tak perlu dilanjutkan! Aku sudah tahu kelanjutannya!"

Lelaki manis itu mendorong Chanyeol untuk sedikit menjauh darinya, tangannya terangkat untuk mengencangkan lilitan selimut ditubuhnya. Ia berjalan kearah kulkas, melihat-lihat sejenak bahan makanan disana sebelum ia memutuskan apa saja yang ia ambil.

"Hari ini pasta saja! Aku tidak ingin repot!"

"Terserah, yang penting aku tidak kelaparan Baek!"

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas, tangannya dengan cekatan menyiapkan apa yang ia butuhkan. Chanyeol yang melihatnya dari meja makan menyeringai, memperhatikan dalam diam bagaimana namja yang sebenarnya sangat manis itu tengah kerepotan karena selimut yang melilitnya beberapa kali terlihat merosot.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan Baekhyun masih tetap sibuk dengan pasta-pasta yang hampir jadi didepannya, selimut yang melilit tubuhnya pun sudah merosot dan dia tinggalkan begitu saja tergeletak diatas lantai. Jadilah ia yang tak mengenakan apapun itu terlihat mondar-mandir sambil tetap memunggungi Chanyeol tanpa memperdulikan lelaki yang bahkan masih cukup terkejut dikursinya. Intinya, Baekhyun mengabaikan Chanyeol. Lelaki manis itu bahkan tidak peduli kalau ia sudah bertelanjang bulat dihadapan lelaki yang tingkat kemesumannya itu diatas rata-rata.

Chanyeol merasa bosan, salahkan saja Baekhyun yang mengabaikannya. Itu dimulai ketika lelaki manis itu menyalakan kompor, dan saat itulah Chanyeol merasakan kalau ia itu tidak terlihat sampai-sampai Baekhyun 100% mengabaikannya. Ia ingin sekali menyergap Baekhyun saat itu juga, menggendong dengan paksa lelaki manis itu dan langsung membuatnya mengangkang diatas ranjang setelah dibaringkan.

"Mencoba mengabaikanku hm?"

"Tidak ada yang mengabaikanmu. Jadi, lepaskan tanganmu!"

Bukan Chanyeol namanya kalau ia bisa dengan mudah menuruti perintah tidak penting dari lelaki yang bahkan secara tidak sadar sudah ia klaim sebagai miliknya. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun dan mengecup beberapa kali perpotongan leher lelaki manis itu hingga membuat Baekhyun sendiri sempat mendesah dan kehilangan fokus pada masakannya.

"K-kita lakukan setelah makan saja Chanyeol."

"Hfft, Baiklah sayangku. Tapi tutupi dulu tubuhmu itu! Itu sangat menggoda kalau kau mau tahu!"

 _ **PLAK**_

Chanyeol menyeringai, kembali duduk manis diatas kursi-nya setelah dengan bodohnya ia menampar bokong Baekhyun yang tidak tertutup apapun. Ia dapat mendengar Baekhyun yang menggerutu bahkan mengoceh tidak jelas, namun saat ia berbalik untuk memperhatikan lelaki manis itu, sebuah kaos berwarna hitam milik Chanyeol yang sangat besar sudah menempel ditubuh mungil milik Baekhyun. Setidaknya itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit lega karena Baekhyun mengurangi sedikit kadar ke-sexy-an-nya.

.

.

.

Sudah sore. Baekhyun sendiri tak sadar kalau jam yang ada diruang tengah kediaman keluarga park sudah menunjuk diangka 4 dengan jarum yang lebih panjang berada diangka 12 kurang sedikit. Ia yang tengah membaringkan dirinya disofa besar disana menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia menarik kaos kebesaran ditubuhnya untuk menutupi pahanya yang ter-ekspos. Ia merasa bosan, dari kemarin ia hanya terkurung didalam sini tanpa bisa melihat apapun selain tembok dan juga ehmm, penis Chanyeol. Ia ingin sekali jalan-jalan walau hanya mengelilingi rumah mewah ini, namun rasanya sulit karena untuk duduk pun terasa sangat menyiksa. Tubuhnya benar-benar remuk akibat perbuatan Chanyeol yang tak kenal waktu itu, dan sekarang dengan tidak bertanggung jawab lelaki tiang itu malah sibuk dengan psp-nya didapur.

"SAYANG!"

Kalimat laknat itu kembali terucap, setengah hati Baekhyun meneriakkan panggilan itu. Ia butuh Chanyeol, ia ingin kembali kekamar saja untuk beristirahat. Rasanya ranjang jauh lebih baik ketimbang sofa besar super empuk yang kini menjadi alas tidurnya.

"SAYANGKU! CHANYEOLLIE~ SUAMIKU!"

Baekhyun benar-benar bersumpah akan menghukum mulutnya yang sudah berani mengeluarkan kata-kata menjijikan itu. Ah, mungkin nanti ia akan meminta bantuan Chanyeol untuk menghukum mulutnya yang nakal dengan bibir tebal namja itu. _eh?_

"Hai istriku, kenapa teriak-teriak?"

Entah darimana Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik sofa dan langsung membantu Baekhyun yang tengah berusaha untuk duduk. Lelaki tampan itu dengan sabar membantu yang lebih manis untuk duduk dengan benar, tangannya menggenggam jemari Baekhyun yang juga menggenggam miliknya dengan sangat erat.

"Itu….sakit ya?"

"Jangan sok peduli!"

"Aku hanya bertanya!"

"Untuk apa bertanya seperti itu? Kau bahkan tidak memperdulikan keadaanku ketika penis tidak tahu dirimu itu menususk-nusuk lubangku!"

"Itu karena aku sedang terbawa nafsu bodoh!"

"Oooh, jadi sekarang Chanyeol yang gagah perkasa ini menyalahkan nafsunya?"

"Ck, katakan apa maumu? Kenapa kau berteriak-teriak?"

Chanyeol menyerah, ia tidak pandai berdebat lagian. Mana bisa ia menang melawan Byun Baekhyun yang sangat hobi dalam adu mulut itu (adu mulut dalam artian sesungguhnya). Ia memilih diam dan duduk disisi kanan Baekhyun, menunggu lelaki manis yang masih menggerutu itu untuk berbicara.

"Antar aku ke kamar!"

"Hah?"

"Cepat!"

"Kau pikir kau ratu? Dan kau pikir aku ini pelayanmu? Ini rumahku pendek! Seharusnya kau yang menjadi pelayanku!"

"Ayolah sayang~ kau tega membiarkan istrimu yang cantik jelita ini kedinginan disini?"

"Kau belum menjadi istriku!"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, memilih bersandar pada sofa dan memainkan ponselnya yang jauh lebih baik ketimbang ocehan Byun pendek Baekhyun. Tak ada gunanya meladeni Baekhyun yang sangat hobi ber-drama itu. Bahkan karena drama yang Baekhyun buat pun Chanyeol jadi ikut-ikutan menganggap kalau mereka ini adalah pasangan pengantin baru yang tinggal sendiran dirumah super megah itu.

"Memang belum sih. Jadi kau memiliki rencana untuk menjadikanku istrimu?"

"Cih, tak sudi!"

"Issh, si bodoh ini. Kau akan menyesal melewatkan istri sexy dan menggemaskan seperti ini!"

"Katakan itu pada hole-mu yang lecet!"

Baekhyun balik mengabaikannya, ia mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh dan ikut sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia tersenyum-senyum sendiri membaca pesan singkat yang Luhan kirimkan padanya. Bahkan ia sempat terbahak dan memukul lengan Chanyeol hingga membuat si korban pemukulan hendak saja membalasnya.

"Ne eomma?"

Chanyeol yang menyadari Baekhyun bersuara disebelahnya menghentikan aksinya bermain dengan ponsel dan menoleh pada lelaki manis yang kini tengah menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga. Baekhyun menggumamkan 'eomma' tanpa suara dan langsung diangguki oleh lelaki tampan disebelahnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan eomma sendiri?"

"…."

"Itulah sulitnya menjadi seorang fotografer eomma. Eomma sabar saja jika menemui model seperti itu hehe"

"…"

"Benarkah? Mirip dengan Sehun? Ishh, anak itu pasti akan besar kepala kalau aku mengatakan wajahnya mirip seorang model yang menjadi partner kerja eomma haha"

"…"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan malas, tadinya ia hendak menguping dan kali saja bisa meledek Baekhyun karena mengadu pada eomma-nya kalau ia sudah tidak perjaka lagi. Namun sampai beberapa menit bahkan Baekhyun dan eomma-nya hanya sibuk membicarakan seorang model dan seseorang bernama Sehun.

"A-aku….aku tidak melakukannya eomma"

Chanyeol kembali menoleh, ia menatap Baekhyun yang secara tidak sadar langsung menatapnya balik dengan pandangan yang ketakutan(?). Chanyeol menepuk bahu Baekhyun bermaksud menanyakan keadaannya. Namun lelaki manis itu hanya menggeleng dan menggigit bibir bawahnya karena mungkin ia sedang gugup.

"A-aku tidak berbohong eomma." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan tiba-tiba saja tangannya yang menganggur sudah menarik jemari Chanyeol untuk bertautan dengan miliknya. Chanyeol dapat merasakan telapak tangan Baekhyun yang sangat dingin, ia ingin melepaskan tangannya dan bertanya lebih lanjut sebelum ia mendapati Baekhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca tengah menunduk dengan mulut yang tertutup rapat menahan isakannya.

"Chanyeol….dia baik. Dia mau berbagi kamarnya denganku."

"…"

"Ne, aku akan baik-baik saja eomma. Dan…..aku tidak akan melakukan itu dengan Chanyeol."

Baekhyun memutuskan sambungannya, matanya berkedip beberapa kali untuk kembali menormalkan matanya yang sempat terasa buram karena air mata yang menumpuk dimatanya. Ia menghela nafas dan langsung menoleh kearah Chanyeol dengan sebuah senyum yang dipaksakan.

Chanyeol sendiri tidak bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui kepura-puraan Baekhyun. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Baekhyun, membuat lelaki manis yang memaksakan sebuah senyum itu menunjukkan raut wajah kebingunannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Hmmm, tidak ada hehe"

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Aku? Menangis? Haha, jangan bercanda Chanyeol!"

"Ishh, jalang ini"

"YAAK! Kau mengataiku jalang hah?"

Chanyeol menyerngitkan dahinya bingung, Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba saja marah seperti itu membuatnya cukup terkejut karena Baekhyun baru saja berteriak tepat dihadapannya. Tangan keduanya masih bertautan dengan Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang ughh.. itu lebih cocok dikatakan menggemaskan.

"Kau marah aku bilang begitu?"

"tentu"

"Kalau begitu maaf"

"Ne? Kau….minta maaf?"

"Sudah lupakan saja! Kau jadi ke kamar atau tidak istriku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, ia melepaskan tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan segera merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar dengan kaki yang masih bersila diatas sofa. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihatnya dan segera berjongkok dihadapan Baekhyun agar lelaki manis itu bisa naik ke punggungnya.

"Tidak mau dibelakang! Kau tahu kalau bokongku masih sakit kan yeol?"

"Ck, kau ini menyusahkan sekali!"

"YAAK! Kalau bukan karena kau yang tidak kenal waktu itu juga tidak akan seperti ini Chanyeol!"

"Sudahlah,"

Lelaki tinggi itu tampaknya tidak berniat membuat pembelaan sedikitpun, toh itu memang benar kalau ia yang tidak kenal waktu saat menusuk Baekhyun dengan sesuka hatinya. Yasudah, terima saja pikirnya.

Ia bangkit dan segera mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, mengangkatnya ala bridal dan sempat membuat pekikan tertahan terlontar dari mulut mungil Baekhyun. Ia hanya diam dan melesakkan kepalanya didada Chanyeol kala lelaki itu terus membawanya tanpa suara kedalam kamar mereka -kamar Chanyeol sebenarnya.

Chanyeol membuka pintunya dengan menendang pintu malang itu, langkahnya membawa tubuh Baekhyun kepada ranjangnya yang sedikit berantakanan karena….beberapa hal. Chanyeol membaringkannya dengan perlahan, mendapat tatapan polos dari Baekhyun hingga keduanya berakhir dengan saling tatap masih diposisi Baekhyun yang berbaring diatas ranjang dengan tangannya yang melingkar dileher Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan memberikan Chanyeol sebuah kecupan dibibir, membuat tatapan Chanyeol yang tadi terfokus pada mata Baekhyun kini berubah menjadi terkejut.

"Tidurlah"

"Aku tidak mengantuk!"

"Lalu, kenapa meminta berbaring diatas ranjang? Ini masih sore Baekhyun!"

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku kan hanya merasa bosan, tubuhku rasanya remuk dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghibur diri"

Decakan malas kembali terdengar diruangan berwarna coklat itu, Chanyeol bertolak pinggang dihadapan Baekhyun dan dihadiahi tatapan bingung dari si pendek yang masih berbaring diatas ranjang.

"Aku akan memasakan sesuatu!"

"Yeol?"

"Tenanglah, aku akan berusaha untuk tidak membakar apapun! Kau cukup diam dan menungguku!"

Baekhyun menyerngitkan dahinya bingung, padahal ia berpikir kalau Chanyeol akan marah atau kembali berdebat dengannya. Tapi kenapa lelaki itu malah bersikap seolah…entahlah Baekhyun juga tidak mengerti akan perubahan sifat Chanyeol yang sangat drastis itu.

"Park Chanyeol!"

Lagi, Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Baekhyun yang berusaha duduk diatas ranjang. Lelaki itu sempat meringis saat Baekhyun diatas ranjang sana tengah meringis kesakitan ditubuh bagian bawahnya saat Ia mencoba untuk duduk.

"Berbaring saja Baek!"

"Tidak!"

"…"

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya?"

"Kemari dan temani aku!"

Chanyeol terdiam ditempatnya, tubuhnya bergerak sendiri menghampiri Baekhyun walau sebenarnya ia tidak ingin. Ia berdiri disisi ranjangnya sambil menatap kearah Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya dengan senyuman yang sungguh amat manis, dan… Chanyeol sangat menyukai senyuman itu.

TBC

.

.

.

Makasih banyak pake banget buat kalian^^ Love U so much gaes^^

Aku mungkin ga bales review-nya, tapi aku puas banget baca review kalian. Buat Chapter ini aku mohon maaf kalo banyak kekurangannya. Seperti biasa wkwk, maaf banget^^

Thanks to : (thanks karena udah review di chap sebelumnya)

 **parkcilla│chanbaek0505│uzuchihanana│cyxchoexo│imah0581│vivikim406│leeminoznurhayati│90Rahmayani│fxtrasknh-cb│SeiraCBHS│vitangeflower│Kyuufi No Kitsune│septianaditya 1997│ade park│chan banana│AYP│pexingyixing│bans│exindira│ByunViBaek│RDRD ChanBaek│jiaji│potatochanbaek│Fckbyxns│mandwa│Guest│AlexandraLexa│VampireDPS│ciye│amandabofi│Me│V3 pitchezta│Guest│baekhee│foursh**

 **Love U so much~ saranghaeyo~**

 **Mind to review? (again hihi^^)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chanbaek

M

Summary : Baekhyun tak menyangka kalau ia akan terjebak dalam rumah keluarga Park bersama Chanyeol, salahkan saja Nyonya Park yang mengunci semua akses keluar masuk rumah itu. Sebenarnya biasa saja, namun saat menyadari dirinya selalu terbangun dipagi hari tanpa pakaian membuatnya ingin memakan Chanyeol hidup-hidup.

.

.

.

Tak terasa terhitung lima hari sudah Baekhyun hidup bersama Chanyeol, hidup yang indah karena setiap harinya mereka selalu saja melakukan kegiatan panas mereka tanpa memperdulikan kalau itu pagi, siang, sore, ataupun malam. Chanyeol melakukannya dengan bersemangat, berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang berkali-kali menolak ketika lelaki dengan wajah bak model wajah dewasa bernama Chanyeol itu hendak melesakan penisnya kedalam hole Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sempat terkejut mendengar penolakan Baekhyun namun tak mengurangin niatnya untuk menjejali lubang milik yang lebih pendek dengan penisnya yang sudah dibuat tegang oleh ulah Baekhyun sendiri.

Baekhyun ingin menangis sebenarnya, ia tidak bis berbohong seperti ini terus pada eomma-nya. Ingat ketika eomma-nya menelepon ketika Baekhyun tidak bisa berjalan karena hole-nya lecet? Ingat juga kalau disana Baekhyun hampir saja menangis ketika ia berjanji pada eomma-nya?

Baekhyun sudah membuat janji itu kepada eomma-nya, janji kalau ia tidak akan bermain macam-macam apalagi sampai berhubungan badan. Baekhyun ingin menangis setiap kali dikegiatan bercintanya bersama Chanyeol, apalagi ketika melihat bagaimana Chanyeol yang terus-terusan memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dengan teratur. Itu nikmat, namun Baekhyun juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan fakta kalau ia sangat takut pada eomma-nya. Bagaimana jika eomma-nya mengetahui semua ini? Bagaimana jika sesuatu yang selalu eomma-nya bilang buruk akan terjadi? Baekhyun sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa eomma-nya selalu melarangnya untuk berhubungan badan dengan laki-laki. Namun jika dengan perempuan wanita berusia 41 tahun itu pasti bersikap masa bodo.

"Yeollie~"

"Kenapa?"

"A-anu…k-kau serius dengan ucapanmu yang semalam?"

"Yang mana?"

"T-tentang…. Menghabiskan hidup ber-"

"Tentu saja serius! Kau mau atau tidak? Kalau tidak yasudah, setelah eomma pulang aku akan mencari orang lain saja untuk menjadi ke-"

"AKU MAU!"  
Keduanya tengah bersantai dimeja makan setelah mereka menghabiskan makan malam mereka. Baekhyun masih kelihatan gugup, tapi itu tidak bisa membohongi kalau pada kenyataannya lelaki yang hanya mengenakan kaos tipis dan celana dalam itu hatinya tengah berbunga-bunga.

Semalam, Baekhyun tak tahu tepatnya pukul berapa. Tapi itu jelas semalam! Ketika mereka bercinta untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ketika Baekhyun sedang mendesah-desah hebat Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah mengulum milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun sempat protes, namun tidak jadi ketika Chanyeol malah menciumnya dengan lembut dan berperasaan. Ketika ciumannya berakhir, Chanyeol berbisik. Baekhyun terkejut tentu saja, Chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya dan meminta Baekhyun untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Jadi, tak salah kan kalau Baekhyun yang tengah dilanda nafsu itu terkejut?

Dan ketika lelaki manis itu berusaha membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, dengan bodohnya Chanyeol malah langsung melesakkan miliknya tanpa aba-aba. Membuat otak Baekhyun menjadi blank secara tiba-tiba dan kembali mendesah tanpa memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya ingin ia katakan.

"Kau….tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?"

Chanyeol yang tengah memandang Baekhyun dalam diam itu nampak terkejut, Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya yang sempat tertunduk dan menatap si tinggi yang ada dihadapannya dengan raut wajah ragu-ragu.

"Maksudmu?"

"Hanye bertanya"

Wajahnya berubah menjadi kesal, ia bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang bagaikan orang bodoh sendirian. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya dengan tangan yang memukuli kepalanya sendiri.

"Harusnya aku tidak mengatakan itu. Arrgh, kau bodoh Baekhyun!"

Ia bergumam pelan sambil membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol, setelahnya ia langsung berlari dan merebahkan dirinya diatas ranjang besar milik kekasihnya.

Senyumnya mengembang dengan semburat merah yang sudah menghiasi pipinya. Ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol bisa menyatakan perasaannya secepat itu, mereka baru 5 hari mengenal dan lelaki tinggi yang Baekhyun akui sangat tampan itu sudah berhasil memilikinya.

Otaknya menerawang jauh mengingat bagaimana kesan pertama mereka bertemu, tak jauh dari hal-hal berbau mesum. Baekhyun menyukainya, sangat menyukai bagaimana sikap Chanyeol yang seperti itu. Menurutnya Chanyeol yang seperti itu yang bisa membuat Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada dipandangan pertamanya. Lelaki itu berbeda dari semua orang yang pernah ia kenal.

"Membayangkan apa eum?"

"C-Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun tidak tahu sejak kapan ia menjadi pelamun dan suka senyum-senyum sendiri. Yang jelas, ketika ia sedang melamun Chanyeol selalu saja muncul tiba-tiba dan mengejutkannya seperti barusan.

"Kau tidak memikirkan yang macam-macam kan? Seperti men-"

"Tidak!"

Baekhyun mengelaknya, ia melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dipinggangnya dan berbalik menatap lelaki tinggi itu. Matanya menatap tajam kearah yang lebih tinggi darinya dan hanya dibalas kekehan Chanyeol yang kini tengah merapikan helaian rambut coklat milik Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau selalu muncul tiba-tiba? Kau membuatku hampir mati jantungan asal kau tahu"

"Tapi itu tidak terjadi kan?"

"Tapi kalau itu benar-benar terjadi bagaimana? Kau rela kehilanganku?"

"Kalau begitu maaf. Aku tidak akan rela jika kehilanganmu!"

Chanyeol membekapnya erat, Baekhyun cukup terkejut dan setelahnya hanya bisa tersenyum sambil membalas dekapan Chanyeol. Ia terkekeh sambil mengusakkan kepalanya didada Chanyeol ketika lelaki tinggi itu mengecup kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Aku bosan~"

"Hn?"

"Aku bosan Chanyeol! Lakukan sesuatu!"

"Apa?"

"Mana kutahu! Lakukan sesuatu!"

"Baiklah"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya frustasi, ia segera banngkit dari ranjang dan berdiri disis ranjangnya sambil berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghibur kekasih mungilnya yang akhir-akhir ini sangat manja. Ia sudah pernah menari dihadapan Baekhyun ketika lelaki manis itu merengek, ia juga sudah pernah seharian tidak mengenakan kaos-nya karena Baekhyun memintanya, dan ia juga pernah menelan sesendok garam karena Baekhyun menangis karena bosan dan ia memintanya untuk melakukan hal bodoh itu untuk menghiburnya.

Sekelebat ide jahil muncul begitu saja dikepala Chanyeol secara tiba-tiba. Otak mesumnya kembali berputar dan dengan bodohnya ia malah menyeringai hingga membuat Baekhyun yang melihatnya memekik keras.

"JANGAN PIKIRKAN MACAM-MACAM CHANYEOL!"

"Memangnya apa yang aku pikirkan?"

"E-entah"

Chanyeol melepaskan kaos yang ia kenakan dan membuangnya begitu saja, ia naik keatas ranjangnya dan langsung menindih Baekhyun yang masih terkejut karena tiba-tiba lelaki tampan itu sudah ada diatasnya.

"Baekkie"

"A-apa? Apa yang k- YAK! MENJAUH Chanyeol!"

"ARRGHH"

Chanyeol segera berguling kesisi ranjang sebelahnya sambil memegangi miliknya yang baru saja ditendang Baekhyun. Ia menarik sebuah bantal dan menutupi wajah kesakitannya dengan bantal itu. Tangannya sebelahnya masih sibuk dibawah sana untuk mengusap miliknya yang terasa sakit karena tendangan Baekhyun.

"Sssh, ini masa depanku Baek! Kau tega sekali, bagaimana kalau kita tidak bisa bercinta lagi?"

"Maafkan aku! Yaak Chanyeol, jangan marah seperti itu! A-aku hanya terkejut dan…takut"

Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya, ia menyingkirkan bantal yang menutupi wajahnya dan menatap Baekhyun yang sudah duduk disisi tubuhnya. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya mengusap miliknya dan beralih pada Baekhyun yang kini hanya menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Setelah kita melakukannya berkali-kali kau masih takut?"

"B-bukan begitu. Maksudku…"

"Kau takut padaku?"

"Tidak Chanyeol, kalau aku takut padamu pasti aku tidak akan berada disini"

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku….hanya takut saja."

Lelaki tinggi itu diam, ia tak ingin menayakan lebih jauh lagi walaupun satu sisi dirinya terus-terusan memaksa agar ia bertanya pada Baekhyun. Ia tidak suka pada Baekhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya ketika ia ketakutan, ia jadi merasa bodoh karena tidak mengetahui apa yang membuat kekasih manisnya itu ketakutan.

"Chanyeol?"

"Hn?"

"Boleh aku minta sesuatu padamu?"

"Hmm, apa?"

"B-bisakah kalau kita…tidak bercinta lagi sampai eomma kita pulang?"

"Baek?"

"Bisakah kau berjanji padaku? Kumohon"

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak pernah memiliki niatan untuk mengatakan hal itu pada Chanyeol, ia meyukai ketika merasakan sensasi berbeda saat bercinta dengan lelaki tinggi itu. Namun ia tidak bisa terus-terusan berbohong pada eomma-nya kalau ia tidak melakukan apa-apa bersama lelaki tinggi itu.

Sudah, Chanyeol tidak bisa terus-terusan berbaring dan memandangi kekasihnya yang kini makin terlihat menyedihkan. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun dan menarik lelaki itu keatas pangkuannya. Baekhyun langsung membalas pelukannya, ia bahkan tidak segan untuk langsung melesakkan kepalanya dileher lelaki tinggi itu.

"Maafkan aku"

"Kenapa?"

"Jujur, aku menyukainya ketika melakukannya bersamamu. Aku senang sekali Chanyeol. Tidak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan selain bercinta denganmu….."

"Baek?"

"…Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih kalau sudah bersamamu. Aku selalu terhanyut Chanyeol. Aku menyukaimu. Ah ani, aku mencintaimu! Terimakasih sudah mau menghabiskan waktumu bersamaku, aku mencintaimu"

"Sebenarnya kau kenapa?"

"Aku…mengantuk"

"Hah?"

Mungkin kalau Chanyeol tidak memiliki perasaan cinta terhadap Baekhyun ia akan menjatuhkan lelaki manis itu dari pangkuannya. Namun sayangnya perasaan Chanyeol bahkan jauh lebih besar dari yang bisa kalian bayangkan. Ia hanya diam dan membiarkan Baekhyun yang berusaha untuk tertidur didekapannya.

Ia senang, berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang diliputi rasa bersalah pada eomma-nya dan juga Chanyeol. Ia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan Chanyeol memeluknya erat sambil sesekali mengusap punggungnya dengan lembut.

.

.

.

DrrtDrrtDrrt

"Ne~"

"…."

"APA?"

Baekhyun yang masih asik dengan dunianya itu terbangun dan langsung duduk dari tidurnya ketika suara berat Chanyeol terdengar sangat mengejutkan untuknya. Ia mengusap dadanya terkejut dan segera menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas dengan gumaman 'mian' karena ia masih sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Serius eomma! Coba kau ulangi lagi"

"…"

"Diperjalanan pulang bersama Byun ahjumma?"

"…"

"Issh, b-baiklah"

Chanyeol melemparkan ponselnya dengan kesal keranjangnya, ia segera bangkit dari ranjangnya dan mengambil kaosnya yang tadi ia lepaskan. Ia memakainya dengan ogah-ogahan dan kembali lagi keranjangnya untuk menghampiri Baekhyun yang nampak masih kebingungan.

"Kau tahu dimana eomma-eomma kita sekarang?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dan menggosokkan punggung tangannya kematanya, ia tengah malam dan ia benar-benar masih mengantuk. Tapi karena Chanyeol yang mengejutkannya ia jadi terbangun dan mau tak mau harus membuka matanya.

"Cek ponselmu!"

Baekhyun menurutinya dan mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan dinakas, ia menatap terkejut kearah layar ponselnya. Ia langsung menatap Chanyeol seolah-olah ia meminta penjelasan atas 23 panggila tak terjawab dari eomma-nya.

"Eomma kita pulang hari ini. Dan sialnya mereka sedang berada diperjalanan kemari Baek."

"Ya tuhan Chanyeol, aku tidak mengenakan celana"

"Cepat pakai celanamu!"

Baekhyun berlari panik menuruni ranjang dan segera membuka koper besarnya yang tidak pernah ia buka sama sekali mengingat ia selalu mengenakan pakaian Chanyeol. Ia mengambil sebuah jeans hitam dengan robekan dikedua lututnya dan memakainya dengan tergesa.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Tentu saja menunggu kedua wanita itu sampai kesini dan membuka pintu!"

"Ya tuhan Chanyeol, aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka pulang secepat ini"

"Lebih baik kau diam dan bantu aku merapikan dapur dan ruang tamu. Mungkin saja baju dan juga sperma kita masih berantakan disana seusai permainan yang tadi"

"b-baiklah"

Sejujurnya Baekhyun malu sendiri mendengar bagaimana Chanyeol yang terlalu menganggap santai semua yang telah mereka lakukan. Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa Chanyeol bisa bersikap sesantai itu setelah mereka saling bertelanjang satu sama lain.

Ia segera mengekori Chanyeol dan menuruti apa yang Chanyeol katakan untuk merapikan dapur dan ruang tamu. Ia memunguti pakaian dan juga peralatan-peralatan yang bekas mereka gunakan dikegiatan panas mereka tadi siang.

Baekhyun kembali merona ketika ia berjongkok dan melihat bagaimana bercak-bercak sperma mereka yang bahkan terdapat dilantai. Ia meraih pakaian mereka yang berserakan dan meletakkannya kedalam bak pakaian kotor.

 _'Jorok sekali'_ ia merinding membayangkannya tetapi tetap tersenyum ketika ia berpas-pasan dengan Chanyeol yang hendak mengambil kain pel untuk membersihkan lantai.

"Hanya tinggal membersihkan lantainya. Kau duduk saja diruang tamu, nanti aku menyusul"

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan segera berlari menuju ruang tamu, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya disofa besar disana dengan tangan yang sudah memeluk setoples camilan milik Chanyeol. Tak ada kekhawatiran sama sekali diwajahnya mendengar eomma-nya akan segera pulang dan menemuinya. Entahlah, Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Seharusnya ia merasa khawatir karena bisa saja eomma-nya yang bawel itu mengetahui segala sesuatu yang selama lima hari belakangan ini ia lakukan bersama Chanyeol.

.

.

.

"Mhhtpck.."

CklekCklek

Demi apapun, Chanyeol berusumpah akan menjaga hormonnya untuk tidak terus-terusan menyerang Baekhyun secara tiba-tiba. Ia langsung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari atas tubuh Baekhyun ketika telinganya mendengar ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan lubang pintu rumahnya. Ia duduk disebelah Baekhyun sambil menatap pintu besar itu dengan pandangan sok polosnya.

Dan Tada~

Dua sosok wanita yang terbalut mantel panjang berwarna pink muncul begitu saja dari balik pintu itu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa menahan keterkejutan mereka. Baekhyun bahkan sampai mengelap bibirnya sendiri takut-takut ada sisa saliva miliknya atau milik Chanyeol seusai mereka berciuman barusan.

"Oh, hai anak eomma. Baekhyun juga, hai sayang"

"O-oh, hai ahjumma"

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri eomma-nya yang masih berdiri diambang pintu dengan koper-koper besarnya. Baekhyun memeluknya sejenak, memberikan ucapan selamat datang kembali dan basa-basi kalau ia merindukan wanita paruh baya itu sebelum membantu eomma-nya membawa koper-koper besar itu.

"Baek, kita pulang sekarang!"

"T-tapi eomma, kau baru saja sampai"

"Issh, eomma tidak lelah! Eomma benar-benar merindukan ranjang eomma! Ayo kita pulang"

"Ahjumma, sebaiknya kau istirahat disini dulu. Besok pagi aku bisa mengantarmu dan Baekhyun pulang"

"Tidak perlu Chanyeol. Aku benar-benar ingin pulang"

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja dia pulang! Kau tahu Baekkie? Sejak kemarin eomma-mu terus-terusan merengek untuk pulang. Ia bilang ia begitu merindukanmu dan takut kalau sesuatu hal terjadi padamu"

"A-ah, begitukah eomma? Kau merindukanku?"

"Tentu saja bodoh! Ayo kita pulang!"

"A-aku…..akan mengambil koperku dulu."

Baekhyun berlari dengan tergesa menuju kamar Chanyeol, rasanya cukup berat karena harus meninggalkan ruangan yang sudah menjadi saksi cintanya dengan Chanyeol. Dan ia baru hendak menitikkan air matanya kalau saja sebuah lengan kokoh tidak melingkar diperutnya.

Itu Chayeol. Sudah jelas sekali, tidak mungkin kan kalau Park ahjumma atau eomma-nya yang memeluknya seperti ini. Tangan mereka tidak sekokoh ini.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku….tidak mau kau tinggal"

"Aku juga tidak mau meninggalkanmu sebenarnya. Tapi…..kau dengar sendiri apa yang eomma-ku katakan"

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau berpura-pura tidur lagi? Eomma-mu tidak ak-"

"Tidak bisa Chanyeol, eomma-ku bukan orang yang bisa ditipu dua kali dengan cara yang sama"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya tidak rela, tangannya yang melingkar diperut Baekhyun ia jauhkan hingga kini beralih untuk membawakan koper milik kekasihnya. Ia benar-benar tak rela kalau harus ditinggal oleh kekasih manisnya yang baru saja resmi beberapa jam lalu.

Lelaki tinggi itu menuruni tangga dengan perlahan, pandangannya atuh kepada kedua wanita paruh baya yang kini malah terlihat asik untuk saling berbincang dan tertawa. Kenapa juga Byun ahjumma tidak mau menginap dirumahnya? Chanyeol pikir kalau masalahnya ranjang tidak masalah. Semua ranjang rasanya sama bruh, Chanyeol sudah pernah mencobanya.

"Ah, sudahkah? Ayo Baekkie cepatlah"

"Sabar eomma. Tubuhku sakit sekali"

"Sakit?"

"A-aa a-aku…."

"Tadi siang Baekhyun terpeleset dikamar mandi"

"Benarkah?"

Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, toh ia benar-benar tidak memiliki ide untuk membohongi eomma-nya. Lagian tidak mungkin juga jujur pada eomma-nya kalau tubuhnya sakit karena Chanyeol yang membobol dirinya setiap hari, bisa mati tuli ia karena diceramahi eomma-nya.

Dan sepertinya Baekhyun harus berterimakasih pada Chanyeol setelah ini, ia sendiri tidak tahu apa jadinya kalau tadi Chanyeol tidak buru-buru mencari alasan untuk membantunya.

"Kalau begitu ayolah, taksi-nya sudah menunggu"

"N-ne eomma"

Eomma Byun berjalan dengan tergesa meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Park dengan eomma Park yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sendiri masih berdiri didepan pintu besar disana sambil berhadapan. Keduanya tak bisa berkata-kata sampai Chanyeol sendiri langsung memberikan sebuah kecupan dalam pada yang lebih pendek.

"Berjanjilah kita akan terus bertemu setelah ini"

"Ne"

"Kau kekasihku sekarang, kita benar-benar harus sering-sering bertemu setelah ini"

"Ne Chanyeol. Aku tahu, temui aku kapanpun kau mau"

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan kembali menggeret koper Baekhyun dengan tangan sebelahnya yang menggenggam tangan lelaki manis itu. Baekhyun tersenyum, rasanya jadi tidak terlalu berat untuk meninggalkan rumah ini setelah Chanyeol mengatakan akan sering-sering menemuinya nanti.

.

.

.

"Huft, eomma benar-benar merindukan rumah kita"

"Kau hanya pergi 5 hari eomma."

"Terserahlah. Ohiya, bagaimana rasanya serumah dengan Chanyeol? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Dia tidak membully-mu kan? kau tidak jatuh cinta padanya kan? Atau…..kau tidak sampai bercinta dengannya kan? Kalau sampai kau bercinta dengan Chanyeol, mat-"

"Satu-satu eomma~ kau membuatku pusing"

"Y-yak! Kau mau kemana Baekkie?"

Sungguh, Baekhyun tidak ingin mendengar kalimat terakhir yang akan keluar dari mulut eomma-nya. Ia tahu ia anak nakal, ia tahu kalau ia adalah anak bodoh yang hanya bisa membohongi eomma-nya. Tapi dibalik itu semua, ia sungguh-sungguh menyayangi eomma-nya. Ia tidak mau eomma-nya marah padanya, ia tidak mau eomma-nya berpikir macam-macam hingga kesehatannya terganggu. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus apa kalau sampai eomma-nya mengetahui apa yang sudah ia lakukan bersama Chanyeol belakangan ini.

Ia berlari memasuki kamarnya dan segera berbaring diatas ranjangnya yang terasa cukup dingin karena berhari-hari tidak ia tempati. Baekhyun tersenyum mengingat bagaimana kesan pertamaya ketika bertemu Chanyeol. Itu menyenangkan, dan Baekhyun tersipu sendiri mengingatnya.

.

.

.

"Kau tidak boleh marah pada eomma Chanyeol!"

"Kenapa? Eomma mengurungku bersama Baekhyun dirumah ini berhari-hari dan aku tidak boleh marah? Yang benar saja"

"Tentu saja tidak boleh! Kau senangkan berduaan dengan Baekhyun?"

"Apa?"

"Ayolah sayang~ kau bisa jelaskan pada eomma mengenai tumpukan pakaian kotormu yang berbau aneh itu besok pagi! Eomma mengantuk!"

"A-apa? E-eomma a-apa yang ka-"

"Eomma tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun sayang! Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang dimasuki? Kau atau Baekkie? Hmm, sepertinya Baekkie. Dia kan yang paling manis. Bagaimana rasanya Yeol?"

"EOMMA!"

Kalau sebuah tanduk bisa keluar dari kepala Chanyeol, mungkin kini terdapat dua yang mengacung tegak disana. Wajahnya memerah dan eomma-nya hanya terkekeh tak henti-henti sambil memegangi perutnya. Wanita itu berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol dan segala malunya sendiri diruang tengah. Ayolah, darimana eomma-nya bisa mengetahui itu? Pakaian kotor berbau aneh? AH, harusnya tadi ia langsung mencuci itu semua.

.

.

.

Pagi ini sebenarnya terasa sedikit berbeda bagi Chanyeol, biasanya ketika ia bangun tidur satu-satunya hal yang ia lihat hanyalah wajah manis Baekhyun yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Memang itu hanya berlangsung selama lima hari, namun Chanyeol menyukainya.

Sarapan pagi ini juga berbeda, biasanya Baekhyun yang akan memasak untuknya. Menyuapi makanan dengan sabar sambil duduk diatas pangkuannya. Namun sekarang? Ia bangun dan yang pertama kali ia lihat hanya sisi ranjang yang kosong. Dan ketika sarapanpun, hanya ada eomma-nya. Tidak mungkin kan kalau ia minta disuapi oleh eomma-nya. Duh, pasti ia sudah gila kalau sampai meminta disuapi eomma-nya.

"Makan saja Chanyeol! Memangnya itu tidak enak?"

"Issh, ne eomma!"

"Cepat selesaikan makanmu dan setelah itu tolong eomma"

"Menolongmu?"

"Hn. Tenang saja, kau pasti akan sangat menyukai ini"

"Apa?"

"Selesaikan dulu makanmu!"

Chanyeol kembali memasukan potongan-potongan roti yang ada didalam piring kedalam mulutnya. Ia tak begitu bersemangat, apalagi setelah mendengar eomma-nya menyuruhnya setelah ini. Huh, menyukainya? Heol, paling-paling wanita itu hanya akan meminta diantar bekerja atau menemaninya untuk bertemu beberapa model cantik untuk pemotretan yang akan dilakukan.

Mungkin kalau eomma-nya memita itu sebelum Chanyeol bertemu Baekhyun lelaki itu akan merasa sangat senang. Apalagi ia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan model-model itu dan mengajaknya bersenang-senang untuk beberapa hari. Tapi sekarang berbeda, ia sudah kurang bernafsu pada wanita-wanita sexy itu,dan kalau kalian ingin protes salahkan saja Baekhyun dan juga bokong indahnya.

"Eomma, aku sudah selesai!"

"Ah, kalau begitu kau langsung saja antar paket besar diruang tamu itu kerumah Byun ahjumma!"

"Byun ahjumma? Bukannya kau akan memintaku untuk mengantarmu?"

"Hei, aku tidak mengatakan itu! Sudah sana, aku tidak mau si Byun itu marah-marah karena paketnya telat datang. Kami akan ada pekerjaan siang ini. Bersenang-senanglah bersama Baekkie"

"e-eomma"

"Cepat! Kau mau bertemu Baekkie kan?"

"Baiklah"

Dengan tergesa Chanyeol meyambar kunci mobil dan juga paket besar yang eomma-nya maksud setelah ia bersikap sok-sok menolak didepan eomma-nya. Senyum lebarnya terus-terusan terukir bahkan ketika ia berada didalam mobilnya. Ia melaju dengan sangat cepat dan tidak peduli kalau ia bisa saja ditilang atau yang lebih parah sampai menabrak orang.

Dan senyumnya makin mengembang ketika mobilnya sudah berhenti didepan rumah besar yang eomma-nya maksud. Ia menyambar kacamata hitamnya dan mengenakannya. Ia berjalan santai dengan paket besar yang ada dipelukannya.

Ia menekan bel yang ada disana sampai tiba-tiba intercom diseelahnya berbunyi dan cukup mengejutkan.

"Siapa? Ada perlu apa?"

Ah, mendengarnya saja Chanyeol sudah dapat menebak siapa itu. Itu suara kekasih manisnya, dan dari suaranya terdengar seperti ia baru saja bangun tidur. Menggemaskan sekali, Chanyeol jadi ingin menyerangnya lagi.

"Kiriman paket"

"Masuklah"

Ya tuhan, Chanyeol sendiri tak mengerti kenapa otaknya bisa sampai semesum itu. Ia jadi membayangkan yang macam-macam ketika Baekhyun memintanya masuk. Pagar besar rumah itu terbuka dengan perlahan dan Chanyeol yang tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatanpun langsung memasuki rumah besar itu dan berjalan dengan tergesa menuju pintu utama disana.

Ia menunggu dan tiba-tiba saja pintu besar itu terbuka hingga menampakkan kekasih manisnya yang masih setengah memejamkan mata.

"Aku harus tanda tangan atau tidak?"

"Tidak perlu. Cap bibir saja cukup"

"Kau gila ahjussi! Letakan saja paketnya disana! Ngomong-ngomong itu paket untuk siapa?"

"Byun Nara"

"Ah, untuk eomma"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti dan segera berbarig disofa besar ruang tamunya. Tanpa memeperdulikan Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya gemas. Lelaki manis itu bahkan tidak menyadari kalau kekasihnya yang datang. Minta dihukum eoh?

"Kalau sudah kau boleh pulang ahjussi! Terimakasih"

Chanyeol tidak menyahutinya dan malah berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun hingga ia sendiri tak sadar kalau ia sudah berada diatas lelaki manis itu. Ia tak peduli kalau Byun ahjumma bisa saja muncul dengan tiba-tiba dan memergoki apa yang tengah ia lakukan pada anak manisnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ahjussi? Menyingkirlah atau aku akan berteriak!"

"Berteriak saja!"

"Yaak! Maksudmu apa hah? Kau mau aku panggilkan kekasihku agar kau dipukuli?"

"Aku tidak takut!"

"Yak! Ahjus- Chanyeol?"

"Sudah sadar?"

Baekhyun segera bangun dan mendorong Chanyeol yang berada diatas tubuhnya hingga lelaki itu duduk disisi sofa yang kosong. Lelaki tampan itu menyeringai dan melepaskan kacamata hitamnya, tangannya terangkat dan mencubit dengan gemas hidung Baekhyun hingga memerah.

"Kelihatannya kau mengantuk sekali."

"Ne, aku tidak bisa tidur semalam"

Mode manja Baekhyun nampaknya akan secara otomatis aktif jika sedang berada didekat Chanyeol. Buktinya ia langsung mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan memeluknya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang lelaki itu.

"Kenapa? Memikirkanku? Atau karena lubangmu terasa kosong?"

"Hmm, keduanya mungkin"

"Mau kuisi?"

"Tidak, nanti kalau eomma melihat ia bisa marah"

"Kan eomma-mu tidak ada"

"Kata siapa? Ia sedang membuat sarapan"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun sambil sesekali mengecup kening anak itu. Tangannya yang berada dipinggang Baekhyun bergerak naik turun didalam piyama tidur yang Baekhyun kenakan.

Padahal baru semalam ia berpisah dengan Baekhyun dan ia sudah benar-benar rindu pada kekasihnya itu. Dan karena tidak tahan pun ia menarik Baekhyun, menyentuh dagunya dan menariknya hingga bibir mereka saling bertubrukan.

Chanyeol menciumnya dengan tak sabaran, bibirnya melumat bibir Baekhyun bergantian dan tidak memberikan sedikitpun kesempatan pada Baekhyun untuk membalasnya. Lidahnya melesak kedalam mulut lelaki itu dan langsung melilitkan lidahnya pada lidah Baekhyun didalam sana. Saliva keduanya sudah mengalir namun tidak dipedulikan.

Tangan kokohnya yang berada dipunggung Baekhyun turun dengan perlahan hingga masuk kedalam celana lelaki manis itu. Baekhyun bisa merasakan bagaimana bokongnya yang disentuh dengan sensual oleh kekasihnya. Ia makin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Chanyeol hingga bokongnya makin terangkat dan memudahkan lelaki itu untuk menjamah daerah itu.

"Mhhm Yeolliehhh"

Baekhyun tidak bisa berbohong kalau pada kenyataannya sesuatu dibawah perutnya terasa menegang dan berdiri ketika Chanyeol menggoda lubangnya dengan jemari-jemari kokoh yang dimiliki lelaki itu. Baekhyun mengalungkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol dan mulai menjambaki rambut belakang lelaki itu untuk melampiaskan rasa nikmat yang ia rasakan.

Ia ingin mendesah sungguh, tapi rasanya cukup sulit karena Chanyeol benar-benar menambal bulutnya dengan bibir tebalnya. Holenya yang berkedut itu pun sudah ditusuk-tusuk dengan teratur oleh jari-jari Chanyeol. Hanya tinggal kejantanannya yang makin menegang dan tak tersentuh yang terasa mengganggu. Baekhyun tidak bisa menunggu lagi, ia ingin Chanyeol mengulumnya. Menghisap-hisapnya hingga pipi lelaki tampan itu mencekung dan Baekhyun menyemburkan cairan cintanya didalam mulut lelaki itu. Ya, Baekhyun menginginkan itu kalau saja ia tidak ingat eomma-nya ada dirumah saat ini.

Eomma-nya?

Eomma?

Sudahlah, nanti saja dipikirkannya. Baekhyun mengetatkan lubangnya dan menjepit jemari Chanyeol yang tengah menusuk-nusuk lubangnya hingga membuat lelaki itu menggeram didalam ciumannya. Baekhyun sendiri menyeringai dan menarik sedikit celananya hingga mempermudah tangan Chanyeol dilubangnya. Oh god, Baekhyun bersumpah kalau kejantanan Chanyeol yang berada didalam pasti rasanya akan lebih nikmat.

"Astaga!"

TBC

Maaf sebelumnya salah update, efek ngantuk kayaknya hehe….

Yeayy, Chap ini selesai juga wkwk~

Akhirnya dengan seluruh keyakinan hatiku aku memutuskan kalau ini akan berakhir dengan **MPREG** wkwk *ketawanista

Dan berhubung sudah diputuskan seperti itu, dengan berarti ini adalah ff **MPREG** pertama-ku yang ku publish di FFN. Mohon dukungannya~

Review ne^^


End file.
